<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kakeru's Magnum Opus by looseleiftea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331333">Kakeru's Magnum Opus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/looseleiftea/pseuds/looseleiftea'>looseleiftea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fruits Basket</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Maybe - Freeform, ghost story, it's rly dumb, stuco sleepover, yuki technically dies but it's in a story within the story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:13:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/looseleiftea/pseuds/looseleiftea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuki overhears the telling of a spooky story.</p>
<p>And it's spookily bad.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kakeru's Magnum Opus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Kakeru started whispering to Kimi, Yuki began to wonder why he had agreed to a Student Council sleepover, especially considering he had graduated the year before. It was four in the morning at the earliest, Yuki was desperately trying to sleep on Kakeru’s living room floor in a sleeping bag that was somehow cold </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>sweaty, when Kakeru turned from breathing down Yuki’s neck to speak to Kimi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you wanna hear a story?” He asked, evidently Kimi nodded, “Okay. In the cursed year of our Lord 2020,” He began, “Yun-Yun’s tragic-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And scary!” Kimi managed to be quiet and shrill simultaneously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-and scary death was caused by a terrible accident.” They let out a soft, sad sound. “He bonked his head after tripping on the garbage and simply passed away.” They both stifled giggles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In his memory, all his smoking hot Sohma cousins visited the grave with tear-streaked faces and lit incense.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only to discover that their houses had been filled with garbage.” Kimi was now adding to the story, her excited whisper carried more. Kakeru’s head made a swishing noise as he nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They called on the great witch Saki Hanajima-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, but Kimi likes her!” She complained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. That’s why she’s the </span>
  <em>
    <span>great </span>
  </em>
  <span>witch.” Apparently, that pleased Kimi as he continued, “Anyway, the great witch Saki Hanajima, who informed that the vengeful spirits within Yun-Yun had cursed them all to live a life filled with garbage.” Yuki, despite being free from the curse felt a pang of anxiety that sent his heart racing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Their house was haunted!” She had forgotten to be quiet. There were a few silent moments when Yuki could feel their eyes boring into him. Then they continued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To lift the curse, they must dress as vampires and mix together crushed bats and -” Kakeru’s brain had run out of steam, he searched for a word.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pumpkins! And eat them, that way they would be free.” He was almost certain that Kii’s passionate whisper was paired with a clenched, excited fist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And Yun-Yun could finally rest.” Kakeru turned over and left a gentle kiss on Yuki’s forehead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, Yuki opened his eyes, Kakeru’s face hardly an inch from him and whispered two words,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Fuck you.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>shout out to the discord i wrote the spooky story for uwu</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>